I May Never
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Jack likes Riddick, what happens when Jack is taken? R&R Please
1. Don't Flatter Yourself

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

Jack/Riddick, its narrative but bits and pieces are in her POV.

**Summery:** Jack's 17 and having feelings she'd never felt before about someone she'd never thought of in that way. Feelings she'd never knew about till now, but she wonders if he'd ever feel the same way about her.

Jack sat on the couch, next to Riddick as they listened to the song playing on the radio. Jack glanced at Riddick then back at the wall opposite them.

"Want a soda?" She asked Riddick as she stood up and headed into the kitchen. Riddick gave no answer. Riddick stood up and walked into the bathroom. Jack watched as he walked gracefully into the bathroom closing the door behind him. After a few seconds the sound of water filled the silence in the small two bedroom apartment.

Why can't I say anything around him? Lately you've acted like a two year old. What is wrong with you? Jack thought. Steam curled from under the bathroom door as it slowly swung open and a half-naked Riddick walked out heading for the fridge.

"Oh my god!" Jack whispered, looking at the ground as he walked by, her eyes followed him, part of his "V" disappearing into the towel; she tried to look away but couldn't. Suddenly she saw him staring back at her. "What?" she asked giving him a 'what the heck' look.

"You were staring." He replied still looking at her.

"Don't flatter yourself." She stated turning her back to him. "Put some clothes on."

"I pay for this place, I'll walk around naked if I want."

"Please do." She stated under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Nothing." She headed towards her room feeling his eyes following her. She sat in her room thinking about the past few days. She couldn't speak, or think, or walk, or eat, around him.

Is the fact he's a killer finally sinking in or what? she thought. No, that couldn't be. I mean yeah he's Riddick, but he wouldn't hurt me. Laying sprawled out on her bed she thought about Riddick and how he'd taken care of her.

"C'mon Jack, snap out of it. Nothing has changed between you and him." She said to herself. Crawling to her bedroom door Jack peeked her head out to see where Riddick was, seeing his bald head sticking off the end of the couch she new he was taking a nap so she quietly stood up and started tip-toeing to the front door. she was halfway there when Riddick grunted, she stopped on a dime turning around to find him still asleep. As a sly smile grew on her face she tip-toed over to the couch crouching by the side table where the radio was kept. Turning the knob all the way to the right she flipped it on as a man announcer spoke loud and clear. Riddick jumped up in a fighting stance shiv in hand. Jack still crouching giggled as Riddick looked at her. Turning off the radio she stood up coming face to face with him.

"You move pretty fast for someone who was sleeping." She stated as she glared at him.

"Practice." He said in a gruff voice. Jack turned around and headed for the door.

"Later." She said not giving him a chance to speak.

Jack walked aimlessly through alleys and streets before realizing she was lost. Her heart ached and her head swam with thoughts and feelings.

"I feel like my heart jumps into my throat, and butterflies fly in my stomach, when I'm around him. I can't do anything right. And now I'm lost." Feeling like a child she turned around heading back the way she came. Her stomach bubbled and she took a few more steps, her foot got caught on something and she fell to the ground face first. Putting her hands out she caught herself. She looked behind her, when she did a black blur moved into the shadows. Grunting she got to her feet. "Riddick I know your there." She called into the shadows, but no answer came.

My body and brain knows when he's around, I can't even walk around him anymore. What's happening to me? She thought as she walked through the alley in hopes she was headed the right way. After wondering through more alleys she finally made it back to the door of her and Riddick's two bedroom apartment. She stood staring at the door wondering what she would find behind it. A man she loved with all her heart and soul, loving her as a little sister. How can he do this to me. How can he make me feel helpless inside? her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Do I LOVE him? Do I love Richard B. Riddick? She thought as tears welled up in her eyes and she turned the knob of the door walking in the empty apartment.

"Riddick?" She called to him with no answer in return. "Good he's gone." She stated. She walked into the kitchen sitting down at the small table setting her head on her arms she gave a growl of frustration. Moving her arms she banged her head on the table a few times before standing up and slowly dragging her feet into Riddick's room sitting on the bed. Crawling to the middle of the bed she curled into a ball and took in the smell of the blanket.

Mmmm. It smells good. Smells like him, smells like Riddick. She slowly drifted to sleep with the thought of Riddick.

Jack felt a shake and she slide her eyes open barley enough to see Riddick's large hand on her shoulder shaking her gently. Taking his hand she pulled him onto the bed next to her. She smiled wrapping her arms around his and nuzzling into his right bicep. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she jumped back landing on the floor. She looked up at Riddick with a very embarrassed look.

"Back so soon." She said with a nervous laugh. Riddick just looked at her, and she looked back, for her time seemed to stop. She blinked and got to her feet. "Sorry." She apologized

"For?" he asked still looking at her.

"For crashing on your bed. I was hella tired and it was the closest bed to the kitchen." She lied.

"You mean the closest from the kitchen besides yours." He caught her in a lie and they both knew it. Walking to the edge of the bed she looked him straight in the eye.

"Riddick, what do you think of me?"

"I think you're a 17-year-old girl who likes to get lost." He replied. She smacked his boot.

"Not what I ment."

"I know." She smacked his boot again walking out of his room and into the living room. Her heart once more sunk into her stomach.

Why can't I face him without getting all jittery and gaga? Why do I act… retarded around him? She sat down on the couch as Riddick emerged from his room and accompanied her on the couch, sitting on the opposite side. She looked at him then back at her hands fidgeting in her lap. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to say something, anything that even made sense on why she felt the way she did. She opened her mouth to speak when a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it." She said standing up and skulking to the door. looking through the peep hole she saw a short little woman. Opening the door Jack looked at the little woman in confusion. "May I help you?" she questioned.

"Is der a Richard B. Riddick at this residence?" she asked with a strange accent. Jack turned around to see the couch empty.

"Um… no sorry." She said as she started to close the door. The little woman pulled out a gun pointing it at her.

AN: I know, I know. Up-dates. Right, well for what happens next you must stay tuned for the next chp. Hope you liked it.


	2. A little Help

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.) if the poem doesn't fit bare with me.

"Ok girlie, I know he's here, I heard his voice." Pushing Jack into the apartment at gun-point. "Ok Riddick, I've got your precious jewel now come out and fight like a man." She shouted into the apartment. "Alright boys, you can move in." Stated the little lady as men in black with guns stormed into the apartment searching each and every room. One of the men jerked Jacks arms behind her back cuffing them.

"What the hell!" she spat like poison as she struggled.

"No point ins struggling, Riddick himself wouldn't be able to escape those babies." Stated the little woman. "Ok Marshal take her away." The man that cuffed Jack escorted her out of the apartment and guided her through almost half the city before reaching the outskirts of town seeing a large ship she started to struggle trying to slip her skinny hands out of the cuffs.

"Marshal was it? I've got to pee." She said stopping and turning to face him.

"Uh… can it wait?" He asked looking at her.

"No. It can't and won't."

"I'm not the one that's gotta sit in it." He retorted. "So hold it." He chuckled. He led her to the platform of the ship walking her through a tight corridor to the cargo bay. They walked through a dark doorway and Marshal sat Jack down on a crate in the dark room. "Don't move I'll be right back. Oh and don't try to escape, there's guards at every exit." He trotted off.

"Great, the eve of my 18th birthday and I get kidnapped. Nice." Jack sat in that dark room for hours waiting for something to happen. Then a man stood in the doorway.

"Lights on." He commanded and the lights flickered on. "Hmm, who do we have here?" He stalked toward Jack with a stick in his hand.

"You have no idea what your getting into do you?" Jack asked the man stalking towards her.

"You mean taking the only thing Riddick cares about, and having my way with it?" He stopped looking at the stick then back at Jack.

"I'm not an 'It' you pig spit."

"You ain't a girl." He looked at Jack with a snarl.

"No, no I'm not." She shouted at him as she slumped forward letting her eyes fall to the mans boots. He rushed her grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt. Looking down he slid his hand up her shirt cupping her breast in his hand.

"Liar." He said looking her in the eye.

"Let me go!" she shouted back at him. The door to the cargo bay was slammed shut. For the next to hours screams emerged from the cargo bay, with thuds, and plunks, and grunts from the large man. Mostly screams filled the corridors of the Merc ship.

Marshal opened the large door to the cargo bay as the big guy pushed past him.

"Lights off." Shouted the large man. When he past Marshal noticed a still cuffed Jack sitting up from her laying position on the crate he had left her on; bleeding from a cut on her lip, and eye, as bruises covered her face and arms her eyes swelling; her shirt torn in many places and her un-buttoned jeans covered in blood. Jack gave him a look of fear and pain, he returned it with a look of sadness and shame. He slowly shut the door and took one step at a time until he stood above her. He knelt at her side, taking his shirt and wiping away the blood from her eye; she turned from him as tears fell without permission down her cheeks. He stood up and walked away opening the large door and slamming it shut behind him.

Outside the door.

"Bam you had no right to hurt her like you did. She's only a child." Marshal scolded Bam.

"Marshal, I'm the captain of this ship and I'll do what I please with the prisoner. If you don't like it then you can die when Riddick finds you… or you can deal with it and make sure she doesn't try to escape." Bam told Marshal. Jack could hear foot steps receding.

The door swung open and Jack scrambled weak and afraid to the nearest corner thinking it was Bam ready for round two. She felt arms wrap around her and pick her up. A smell rushed into her nose, she knew that smell, and she loved it.

"Riddick?" she whispered in hopes that it was him. Setting her on the crate in the dark her cuffs were removed and she was picked up once more. When the light from the open door came closer she looked at the man carrying her. She didn't see goggles or silver orbs. She saw two blue eyes looking at her filled with sorrow.

No, this is how Riddick smells. She thought as Marshal looked at her and carried her out of the cargo bay, down the tight corridor to the hallway before the ramp, setting her down on a box on one side. He took a damp cloth and nicely wiped away the dried blood from her face; then pulling out an old uniform handing it to her. Picking her back up, he carried her to the nearest room with privacy.

"Change into those clean clothes. I'll be out here." He said turning around and heading to the door.

"Thanks." She whispered. He stopped for a second then started again, walking out the door shutting it behind him. Jack pulled off the blood soaked clothes throwing them in a corner and pulling on the old uniform which was way too big, the shirt sagging around her tiny figure and the pants too big without the belt attached to them fastened.

A thud sounded outside the door and it swung open as Bam quickly walked in.

"Miss me?" He teased, stopping he turned to look at a un-conscience Marshal laying on the floor. Terror in her eyes the man picked her up and rammed her against the wall behind her. Jacks back throbbing from the pain she mustard the liquid she had in her mouth and spit it at him. Wiping his face with his arm he slapped her. After un-doing his pants and belt he un-buckled her belt and un-did her pants, with her standing on the bench against the wall all he had to do was hold her down.

Not a problem, she's still weak from my first play with her. Thought bam holding down a defenseless Jack

"No, not again." She screamed as he tried to insert himself in her once more. Trying to kick him between the legs.

"You little wh…." His sentence was cut short by a slice to the throat as his body fell revealing Riddick.

"Riddick." She gasped as she fell to the metal in her weak state. Riddick wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled into his chest taking a chunk of his shirt in hand finding comfort in his smell and all around presence. Riddick carried Jack through the ship and down the ramp, passing bodies of dead men. Jack felt her lids getting heavy and her grasp on his shirt loosening.

She woke in her bed the sun shining through her window illuminating the room. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen finding Riddick at the small table. Running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck she squeezed tight. Stretching out her arms she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Riddick." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck once more, taking in a deep breath she smelt him and he smelled great,

"Jack." He said her name with a blunt tone.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"I'm leaving soon." With those three words Jacks stomach sank and her heart exploded.

"I will not let you go." She spat at him. "You can't go. I won't let you."

"You'll see me again." His words blew her away, sitting in the closest chair to her she looked into those beautiful purple orbs that could see right though her.

"I may never…

Hear you speak to me with your voice so sincere;

Speaking beautiful words that are forever dear.

I may never…

Look into your eyes so warm and true;

The windows to the very depths of you.

I may never…

Feel the strength of your arms surrounding me;

A place so safe, secure, and comfortable to be.

I may never…

know the warmth and tenderness of your touch;

Or the gentleness of your caress that means so much.

I may never…

Experience the passion in your kisses;

Or be able to fulfill your most intimate wishes.

I may never…

Know the true depths of your soul;

Or the power of the love in your heart ever hold.

But I will…

Want life to be good for you and

be proud of all that you achieve;

and in you…

I will always, always believe!" Jack gave Riddick a sad look as tears trickled down her cheeks. She stood up and ran out the front door, barefoot in her t-shirt and sweat pants. She ran as fast and hard as she could until she couldn't run any more. She stopped in an alley, she dropped to her knees, her head in her hands she lost control of her tears and they pooled in her hands. Coming to her senses she stood up and turned around. Hearing something she froze. Her eyes darting from one side to the other, she felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

AN: yeah, yeah, we all know where the breath is coming from. To make sure your right stay tuned. I love saying that, but it makes no sense, your not watching TV. Lol. Plz R&R. Thanx.


	3. Choices

(Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the Chronicles of Riddick, or Pitch Black characters.)

The breath got warmer on her skin as the body came closer to her. She was too afraid to move or run, so she stood helpless against this person. A hand rested itself on her shoulder and she slowly turned around to face Riddick.

"Riddick." She whispered in relief as her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his chest. "Please don't leave me." Riddick lightly set his hands on her back placing his lips just next to her ear.

"I won't." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling it.

Jack walked through the door of the apartment with Riddick close behind. Closing the door behind her she leant against it in exhaustion looking at Riddick.

"So, what did you get me?" She asked smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her.

"You know what I mean."

"No." He answered shaking his head a little.

"Hello, I'm 18 as of TODAY!" she said putting the effuses on 'today' as she gave Riddick a look of disappointment and surprise. A small smile grew on his lips and he took two steps towards her.

"I could never forget what today is." He told her as his smile grew.

"So… what did you get me?" She asked again.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at her.

You, you, you. I want you. She thought as her surprised and disappointed look melted away.

"What?" He asked again taking another step closer. She leant against the door in aw looking at him.

"I…"

"Yes?" He got closer, till his nose was inches from her own. Putting her hands on his chest she pushed him away.

"You." Looking at the floor she mouthed.

"Come again."

"You. Riddick I want you." She said looking up at him tears pooling in her eyes. "But I can't have you, I'll never have you. You'll never be mine." Her voice started to break and she pushed past Riddick, but he grabbed her hand making her look back at him. "Let go." She cried to him.

"No." He said plainly pulling her against him. Pushing him away once more she looked at him.

"Stop, stop playing with me Riddick." She said with poison in her words. She turned and ran into her room.

She lay on her bed crying.

I hate you. I hate because you make me love you, and I love you because you make me hate you. She thought her face buried in her pillow. She felt as the bed moved, looking to her right she saw Riddick sitting next to her.

"Jack" He whispered brushing away her tears.

"Go away Riddick." She told him, returning her face to the pillow. He took her hand pulling her to a sitting position. "Let go of me Riddick." She tugged at her hand, to get him to let go. He pulled her against his chest wrapping his arms around her.

"Never." He whispered his lips grazing her ear. Her eyes shot up to look at his face, when she saw the sincerity in his features, she melted in his arms. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his waist and held them there. Sitting up strait she looked him in the eye, she slid one hand up his back to the nape of his neck pulling him to her pressing his lips to hers. Wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him again, he slid his tongue to her lips. She touched her tongue to his, and their tongues danced.

Riddick gently laid her on her bed there lips still locked, he slid his hand up her leg to the tie on her sweat pants, her hand on his stopped him, she pushed his hand away looking at him.

"Riddick?" She looked at his goggled eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" She asks pulling off his goggles to stare into his wonderful eyes.

"Yes." He replied there eyes on each other. He again goes for the tie on her sweats, she pushes his hand away once more.

"Then you'll wait." Jack moved out from under Riddick's large frame dropping his goggles on the bed and walked out of the room.

Riddick flipped the radio off sitting down next to Jack putting one arm around her. He leaned in to kiss her neck and she scooted away.

"Riddick." She said his name with something new, a new emotion.

"Jack?" Riddick questioned.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you. If you really love me you'll wait."

"Then what did you mean I'll never be 'yours"?"

"It hurt me to see you here every night on this very couch with a different woman. Every night I'd hear… things coming out of your room, it hurt to know I'd never be there; next to you. The person you wake up to every morning," She looked away and shut her eyes tight. "If you can wait and show me you really love me I'll give you a present." Jack set her right hand on his left thigh looking at him. "Can you do that?" She asked, in return she got a nod. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

Jack could see the searing love for her in his eyes. It took every thing she had, all her strength not to slide her hand up his leg further.

Ok, you can move your hand now. Maybe if I slide it up just…. No can't do that. Have to find out if he really loves me. But I can see it in his eyes. she thought to herself. After a few seconds Riddick's eyes fell from her face to her hand, she looked to find her hand further up his leg. She tried to move it but it wouldn't budge, so she tried again this time it moved ½ inch further up.

Setting her left hand on her right se picked it up and set it in her own lap, scooting a little further away. Riddick gave her a sly smile.

"Can't resist me?" His voice so… seductive, inviting.

"Yes." She set her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Jack found her hand sliding down his chest and stopping at the hem of his pants.

AN: Ok I know I know, ok here we go, if she follows through with this go to chp 4. If she doesn't, if she doesn't act on this go to chp 5.


End file.
